A Splash of Cloud in the Sky
by RoyalBlueberry
Summary: When a certain cat gets rejected, everything goes downhill. My entry for Reminiscent of Lullaby's contest.
1. Chapter 1

Cloudsplash stared after Thornpelt, feeling her pelt seethe with confusion, shock and sadness. A whine escaped her throat as the black tail disappeared within the brambles. He was gone. He really was gone.

She nearly choked on her spit as she watched the brambles rustle once. Why had he toyed with her all that time? Why had he been so kind to her? Why had he talked to her every single day? Ever since she became a warrior, Thornpelt had taken care of her. Had taught her the basics of being a full fledged warrior.

Had pretended he liked her.

Everyday, he asked to share a piece of fresh-kill with her. He trained with her, showing her the best battle moves he knew. Every day, Cloudsplash's friend, Sagetail, had teased her about Thornpelt.

Her eyes watered, but she blinked it away. He had betrayed her. Taken her heart and crushed it beneath his paws. Why? Why had he done such a thing? Cloudsplash rose to her paws, and started padding slowly to camp, her eyes darkening as she thought.

When she arrived at camp, she shrugged off a jumpy Sagetail and headed straight towards her den. When she settled herself down, the full force of what Thornpelt had done hit her. He really had played her like a bird. When he rejected her, he didn't do it kindly, although Cloudsplash knew that it wouldn't have made any difference. When he rejected her, he completely lost his kind, calm personality.

She remembered how his fur stood on end, and his eyes glared maliciously at her. He hissed at her, and then threatened to kill her if she told anybody.  
Cloudsplash was dumbfounded. Had everything just been a trick?

...

Over the next few days, Cloudsplash thought about it. Hard. She barely ate, since it was the middle of leaf-bare, and caught almost nothing but a little thrush. Her tail flicked anxiously. The only one who seemed to pick up on her change was Sagetail, who kept asking her what was wrong.  
Finally, Cloudsplash told her a lie about a stomachache. Sagetail immediately sent her to the medicine cat, Blackleaf, who gave her herbs.

In there, Cloudsplash narrowed her eyes. Over the past few days, she had been wallowing in self-pity. Had done nothing but think. She was aware that her thoughts grew darker and darker each day. Her pride had simmered down to nothing. Thornpelt treated her as normal. But why? Cloudsplash felt realization seep through her.

It was because of her mother. Her mother, Daisystar, was the leader of the clan. The deputy had died of sickness a day before. Of course it was Daisystar. The she-cat trusted Thornpelt. She approved of him. Whenever she saw Cloudsplash with him, she gave her daughter a mischievous flick of her tail.  
Now, it seemed as if Thornpelt was the greatest choice to be deputy. Not only did he do his duties, he was a fine, loyal warrior who had gained the trust of everybody in the clan. Including Daisystar's. Including hers.

Cloudsplash swallowed a lump in her throat. What was she to do now? Just the memory of it was paining her every move. Someone was bound to notice and ask her what was wrong. The problem was Thornpelt. He was known for his absolute loyalty to the clan, and never lied.

Never.

If any cat was to ask him what was up with her, he'd respond truthfully.

But sometimes, the truth hurt.

The only choice now was...

To silence the very cat who made her sick with love. The cat who played her like a toy. The cat who had rejected her feelings with a low growl. Cloudsplash sunk her claws into the moss, releasing a deep growl within her throat.

Yes. That was her only sane choice now. To silence Thornpelt. If he was gone, the very pinnacle of her pain would disappear. Would die with him. Yes. That was what she'd do. She'd destroy him.

But first, she'd destroy those closest to him. To make him suffer even more.

After getting permission from Blackleaf, Cloudsplash left the den, Sagetail bounced over to her, swishing her tail with anticipation. Sagetail was his littermate. His only surviving littermate.

Perfect.

Some part of her insisted, 'Cloudsplash, no. This isn't who you are. Sagetail is your best friend!' But another part retorted, 'This sadness that you feel, this pain has to be released. What better way to make your dear Thornpelt feel pain than by killing off his precious littermate?'

Quite frankly put, Cloudsplash didn't listen to either of those voices. She listened to the forest. The whispers of the trees, the chirps of the birds. They offered no answer.

"How did your confession go? Oh, tell me, I know something happened!" Sagetail stared, her eyes bright and shiny in the setting sun. Flicking her tail at the eager she-cat in annoyance, Cloudsplash replied, "I didn't confess that day, Sagetail. I just wanted to see if he had caught a blackbird while he was out hunting."

She was aware that her voice was shaking slightly, despite the hard edge to it. Sagetail didn't seem to hear it, nor her denial of the confession. "Oh c'mon, Cloudsplash, tell me, I know something happened," She whined.

Suddenly feeling even more irritated than before, Cloudsplash immediately meowed, "It's nothing, for the love of Starclan!"  
Sagetail drew back, stung. Cloudsplash lashed her tail, but she didn't feel the least sorry. In fact, it felt good to release her anger and frustration. She'd never felt this before. Usually, she tried to be nice, even if Sagetail annoyed the heck out of her.

"Oh, sorry for lashing out at you. I couldn't sleep last night," Cloudsplash mewed, feeling oddly cheerful. "It's a strange thing isn't it? Sleep, I mean."  
Sagetail looked at her with confused eyes, and Cloudsplash waved her tail absently. "It's nothing, don't worry."

As Cloudsplash turned, she muttered, "Oh, but you'll have a lot to worry about later on, sister of Thornpelt." When she neared the fresh-kill pile, she heard a deep, mature mew reach her ears, a voice belonging to a cat in which she hoped to rip to pieces.

Thornpelt.

"Cloudsplash, how about we share a mouse?" His voice was cheery and hopeful. She turned her dark glare on him, and he didn't even flinch. Although his voice was happy, his eyes said otherwise. It looked down at her, hard and flashing warningly. A sign to play along.

It made her want to slice her claws into that perfect throat.

Instead, she mewed back, "Sure! How about this blackbird?" She rolled over a blackbird in the pile, and heard a rip. When she glanced down, Cloudsplash saw a tangle of black feathers in a pair of unsheathed claws, and a bare patch of bleeding skin on the bird. Her other paw unsheathed it's claws, and she muttered under her breath. When she turned back to Thornpelt, she forced her ithy paws to slice their claws back in and said cheerily, "Oh, um, oops?"

"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Although his tone was teasing, his eyes grew harder, more dark. She paid no attention to his eyes and instead grabbed the blackbird, taking it to a nearby spot in the shade. "Let's eat," She meowed, patting the spot next to her with her tail. When Thornpelt settled himself next to her, she gave a slight grimace.

He was purely and unimaginably gross.

Every morsel of the bird felt dry, hard. The only thing she tasted was the blood.

* * *

This is my entry for Reminiscent of Lullaby's contest. This is a two-shot.

Uguuu sorry if this story sucks D: I did type this within two days


	2. Chapter 2

Waving her tail excitedly, Sagetail leapt at a mouse. It turned at the last moment, scampering away.

Since the day Thornpelt had so harshly rejected her, Cloudsplash had been watching Sagetail and Thornpelt both. Not making a move. Just watching. Inspecting them with her eyes. Not speaking.

Sagetail was weak. Both physically and mentally. She acted like a kit, even though there was nothing wrong with her. She had been born small, so nothing could be done about that. She was perfect for the first part of Thornpelt's defeat.

The good part in Cloudsplash had been silenced a few days ago. She no longer felt any guilt or pain.

Except when looking at her mother, Daisystar, and her father, Hollowheart. It pained her to think that she would be tearing two members of her mother's clan to pieces. Of course, she wouldn't be able to go back to Thunderclan after this. Not only would she be looked at with the same disdain Thornpelt had looked at her with, she would most likely be deemed a traitor.

Being a traitor was fine, as long as she didn't get caught.

Cloudsplash crept out of the bush, her paws making light crunches within the snow, which Sagetail was too occupied to hear. Today was perfect. The only thing that compelled her was the clear blue sky, with a splotch of white cloud in it. When she had confessed, the sky was clear blue. With a splash of cloud.

As Sagetail jumped in the air and grabbed the back of a blackbird, Cloudsplash lunged. She knocked Sagetail onto the ground, one white paw pressed against the warrior's throat.

Sagetail's eyes boggled, and Cloudsplash pressed down harder. Coughing, Sagetail managed, "Is... That you? Wha... What are you doing Cloudsp-" Before she could finish her sentance, Cloudsplash took her paw off Sagetail and kicked her forcefully. Sagetail flew across the clearing and crashed into a tree, making Cloudsplash's paws tingle with excitement. She was really doing it! She was going to kill this puny warrior.

Sagetail recovered faster than Cloudsplash had thought, and the latter found herself being tackled by a little brown she-cat. Sagetail batted her claws against Cloudsplash's flank, but the cream warrior ducked and swiped at Sagetail's hind legs. The little warrior fell, and Cloudsplash struck a paw into Sagetail's flank. Sagetail howled with pain, and Cloudsplash stuffed a wad of moss deep into her throat. "Shush, little one," Cloudsplash murmured, a twisted smile creeping into her face.

Sagetail tried to scream, but was quickly silenced by more moss. Cloudsplash stared at her bloody claws, and laughed. Sagetail cringed at the cruel, insane laugh that ripped across the clearing. "Yes, Sagetail. I am enjoying this much more than I expected!" Cloudsplash bared her teeth, and bit deep into her former friend's flank. Sagetail flailed her paws, hitting Cloudsplash in the stomach. She staggered back, spitting out Sagetail's blood. Sagetail struggled up, and tried to spit out the moss.

"No such luck, Sagetail. I've lodged it so deep, you won't be able to get it out." Cloudsplash meowed, and she scuffled her bloodstained paws, before lunging again. Her teeth aimed for Sagetail's throat this time, and it missed the target, piercing her eye instead. Sagetail collapsed on the ground, the snow around her turning dark red.

Dislodging her teeth from Sagetail's severed eye, Cloudsplash murmured, "The snow is turning such a beautiful color. Isn't it, Sagetail?"  
Sagetail only had a moment to hiss before Cloudsplash bit her throat, snapping it cleanly in two. Stepping back to survey the mess, Cloudsplash sat down and swallowed the blood. It was slimy, but she liked it.

Plus, she was super hungry. She gave Sagetail's body a passing glance before wiping her paws in the snow. Cloudsplash wouldn't go as low as to eat her body, she decided. Instead of thinking of ways to fool her clanmates, Cloudsplash headed for the lake, and slid in easily. Although it was freezing, it helped clean off the blood. She lapped at the water, tasting a hint of rust. Sagetail.

When she emerged, she realized her flank was still pink. "Oh well," She meowed to herself; she didn't really care. As she headed towards the camp, her pelt tingled with anticipation. Her paws itched, and left pink pawprints in the snow, including her claw marks.

She crept around the corners of the camp, eyeing the cats within. She saw many cats, all of which she had no interest in. Should she rush in and announce Sagetail dead? No. She'd only take Thornpelt.

She finally found the ugly brown pelt burrowed in a mouse, chewing away. Cloudsplash chuckled eerily, and then sat next to him, hidden by ferns. The water had washed away all scents eariler, and compared to the scent of the clan itself, her scent was unrecognizeable.  
She rustled the ferns with her tail, and Thornpelt flicked his ears her way. She rustled some more plants with her tail. Thornpelt abandoned his mouse and cautiously approached where she was.

Grinning, Cloudsplash led him towards Sagetail, rushing plants. When they got close enough to smell Sagetail mixed with the stench of blood, Thornpelt stopped following the rustling, and bolted through the woods, following the scent.

Excitement bubbled within Cloudsplash as she followed him stealthily. When he reached the clearing, his eyes widened in shock as Cloudsplash stood over the body.

"W-what happened to her?!" He shoved his nose towards Sagetail, and then looked at Cloudsplash in disbelief. Nothing hard in his eyes. Just shock, horror and disbelief.

"Oh, does little Thornpelt miss his younger sister?" Cloudsplash mocked, her tone turning cold. "Well, too bad I offed her."

Thornpelt gazed at Cloudsplash, his body shaking. "What?"

Cloudsplash offered no more explaination before leaping at Thornpelt. She clawed his throat before he could react, and sliced it open. Thornpelt fell to the ground with a gurgle and Cloudsplash stepped back, frowning.

That wasn't as fun as she thought it'd be.

Killing Sagetail was much more fun, Cloudsplash decided.

"Cloudsplash?!"

Cloudsplash started at the horrified mew coming from the white cat in front of her.

Daisystar.

"My... Kit... What are you doing?!" Fury and disbelief raged from her mother's mew. "Sagetail... and Thornpelt too! What did they ever do to you?!"

"Everything," She murmured, before attacking. She slid her claws out and scratched her mother's flank. Daisystar reared, before landing a blow on Cloudsplash's eyes.

Suddenly, everything went black. Cloudsplash staggered, lashing her claws out in random directions. She felt her paw connect with a flank, and raked her claws over it.

Blood dripped from Cloudsplash's eyes as Daisystar yowled in pain. Cloudsplash kicked her mother, and then quickly located her throat. She shoved Daisystar's throat, and forcefully kicked her face with her hind legs. She ducked down, and bit down hard on what she supposed was Daisystar's throat. Daisystar flinched, before shuddering, and then stopping completely.

Cloudsplash let go, and sat down, rubbing her eyes. When her vision failed to return, she used her nose and turned. Padding out of the bloody clearing, she stuck her face in the snow. Hoping it got rid of some of the blood, she paused at the Shadowclan border.

Changing her mind, she turned and crossed the border to the Thunderpath.

Her days in Thunderclan were over. She hoped she'd never have to come back ever again.

Her face roared with pain, but she ignored it.

The bliss building within her stomach was better.

This started with a blue sky with a cloud, She thought, And it ends with a blue sky and a cloud. How perfect.

* * *

Uhhhhhh yeah.


End file.
